Me, Myself & I
by Michael Tod The 7th Writer
Summary: Maura Isles has her normal life in Boston. Or does she? When the NCIS team comes to investigate a U.S. Navy lieutenant's death, Maura will face the good side of her past, and the disturbing ura falls in love once again, while danger is lurking from every corner. Tate, Jibbs, McAbby, Rizzoli/other, Ellie/OC, Ziva/OC and perhaps other ships.
1. Another morning

**AN: HEY! This is Mila and Michael Tod (cutie.m383 and Michael Tod The 7th Writer). We decided to team up this time and write a fic. Crossover! Yay! Okay, this is our first try at crossovers. It might be bad at first, but we'll try and do better as the story goes on! Please leave a review! We don't really watch Rizzoli & Isles, so sorry if it's lame. :/**

** Disclaimer: We own nothing, unfortunately. The characters belong to CBS and Donald P. Bellisario. Enjoy :)**

**SEE YOU DOWN AT THE END OF THE PAGE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me, Myself and I<strong>

Chapter 1: Another morning

Maura Isles, a thirty-five year old medical examiner, opened her eyes slowly. Her view first fell on her window. She could see the tall Boston buildings, blocking the morning sun.

Maura gracefully got up. She headed to her bathroom.

Maura brushed her teeth cheerily, looking forward to the new day.

She walked into her room again. Her closet was near the door.

Maura was about to change her clothes, but was stopped by the mirror on her closet. She took a closer look.

A smile graced her lips.

She loved that nightgown so much. It was very old. It reminded her of the best moments in her life.

The smile suddenly left her face.

Memories took over her.

'_Are you sure you wanna do this?'_

'_It's the only way'_

'_But, they'll be hurt'_

'_I know'_

Maura shook her head quickly. She couldn't let melancholy take over her.

Not today.

She walked into her kitchen, ready for her breakfast. She prepared herself a salad.

Maura sat by her table. She started eating, whilst reading newspaper.

'_Benjamin Appleton, owner of the huge finance company "Appleton Inc." murdered'_

Maura smiled lightly.

"Looks like we've got a case" She whispered.

* * *

><p>A loud bell was heard. Jane rashly jumped out of the bed. Of course, this resulted in an accidental fall, knocking down an empty pizza box with a can of beer. Her clock fell down with her other belongings.<p>

She took a piece of pizza and quickly shoved it down her throat.

She swallowed it.

"Morning, Boston", Jane mumbled while yawning. She got up, but stumbled over another empty can of beer.

"How hard did I party last night?", she asked herself as she walked to her fridge. She opened it. There was only one can of beer in it.

Jane sighed.

"I really need to learn to control myself", Jane said and pulled out the can, quickly opening it and drinking it.

"Nah, not today", she said as she threw the empty can to her trash can. "Can to the can"

She dressed up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth fast. Afterwards, she took her car keys and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>Maura looked at her watch.<p>

"Oh, my God!", she said and put the coffee down. She ran to her hall, took her purse and put on her shoes on.

Maura ran out of the apartment. She locked the door.

Maura ran to the street.

"TAXI!", she yelled and a taxi stopped. She entered the cab.

After a few minutes, she was at her job. Maura paid the taxi driver and then came out. The taxi went away. Maura noticed a running figure in front of the police building.

"Jane", she greeted as she ran to her.

The figure turned around. It was Jane.

"Hey, Maura" She said happily. "Why are you late?"

Maura looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I am?" Maura questioned. Jane looked at her phone. She nodded, looking at Maura again.

"At least that's what my phone says" Jane shrugged. Maura sighed.

"I've been in a weird mood whole morning" Maura explained.

"Eh, probably PMS" Jane mocked. Maura smirked.

"Very funny" She muttered. She walked into the building. Jane followed her.

"Hey, I was kidding, you know?" Jane said. Maura nodded.

"I know that" She replied.

* * *

><p>…<p>

They walked into their office.

Detective Barry Frost was sitting in the office already. Besides him, there were no other people in the office.

"Hey?" Jane said questionably. He looked up.

"There you are!" He yelled. Maura and Jane exchanged looks.

"Sorry we're late?" Maura shrugged. He shook his head.

"Jane, take Dr. Isles to your car and drive to the Appleton Inc." He ordered. Maura's jaw slightly opened.

"Oh, that finance firm owner is murdered, right?" Maura asked. Barry nodded.

"Yes, how did you know?" He questioned. She smiled.

"I read the newspaper" She simply replied. He smiled back.

"Okay, then. Get your tools, we're going" He said. Maura took a dissector out of her purse.

"Got it all ready" She pointed it to Jane. Jane stepped away.

"You're really disturbing, my lady" Jane said as she shook her head. Maura grinned as she put the tool back in her purse.

* * *

><p>…<p>

They arrived at the crime scene. The crime scene was located at a park. Barry Frost was currently puking, as Maura and Jane were examining the body.

"These aren't exit wounds for sure", Maura explained. "This was a sharp object…"

Jane was listening and writing down.

"..And it doesn't look like a knife wound", Maura continued, a bit confused. "We'll check the body at the autopsy to confirm how long the victim has been dead, and then we'll check if the victim was dead before he was cut with a sharp object"

Barry was leaving the crime scene.

"I just can't take it, man", he whined as went to his car. Jane and Maura looked at him strangely.

"Maybe the victim was even poisoned", Jane suggested.

"Could be", Maura agreed. "But, we will check that later. We need to focus on finding as much evidence right now"

Jane walked over the crime scene and spotted something strange. It was a wallet. She put on gloves and picked it up. She opened it. There was an ID in it. She read it quietly.

The ID had a strange picture. This wasn't Appleton's wallet. This was a marine's ID. There was a picture of a man in a marine uniform, with his hair shaved to be really thin. It was a marine, for sure. The ID said this:

**Lieutenant Craig Jackson**

**The U.S Navy**

**State of Washington, Washington D.C.**

**Born 11/8/1985, Boston**

"Um… Maura?", Jane asked as she finished reading the information.

"Yes?", Maura raised her eyes from the body.

"I think I found something", Jane said, showing Maura the wallet. Maura looked closer at it.

"A U.S Navy lieutenant?", Maura asked. "But, this is Appleton… And… How?"

"Appleton is not this guy's only victim", Jane said, as she put on her sunglasses.

"What was that supposed to be? A one-liner?", Maura asked, chuckling a bit. Jane turned to her.

"No. Maybe… Yeeeeeah!", Jane jokingly said. A black car suddenly stopped near the crime scene. Maura could see a grey haired older man inside and a blonde girl on the back.

"Who are these guys?", Jane asked.

"I have no idea", Maura said. The cars doors opened. That older man came out.

Maura instantly recognized him.

She stopped breathing.

The blonde girl came out. She couldn't recognize her.

Another older man came out.

She could recognize him.

She also recognized a brown haired, tall man, with sunglasses in a sweater and a jacket. He was wearing Italian shoes.

How could she not recognize him?

And then, a man, shorter than the tall one. He had bigger cheeks.

She could almost not recognize him. He drastically changed since those years…

"Boss…", the tall man, Anthony DiNozzo called for his boss. "Is that who I think it is?"

Tony could have sworn the woman looked exactly like Kate.

So many years…

"No", the gray haired man, called Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied. "She's dead, DiNozzo?"

Those words hurt the whole team.

"I know, but-", Tony said forcefully as he followed Gibbs.

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to work, DiNozzo", Gibbs cut him off, trying to get rid of Tony.

Tony frowned.

"Must be hallucinating" He muttered.

Ellie ran to Tony.

"She really looks like her" Tony said, glaring at the woman.

"Like who?" Ellie asked him.

"Kate" Tony turned to her. She nodded.

"The girl you would have liked to…" She started.

"Oh, yeah", Tony replied. "I would still like to…"

"You have a girlfriend!", Ellie hissed and nudged him with her elbow.

"You ever heard of a fake break up?", Tony asked sharply, while holding his ribs in pain.

"No", Ellie replied confusedly.

"Before the real break up, a fake break up comes", Tony explained to her. "After that the real break up comes and then everything is sad and lonely. Everybody knows that"

"So, you're planning on dumping your girlfriend?", Ellie questioned. "I can't believe it!"

"No!", Tony replied. "At least not now"

Another elbowing.

"What is it with the women and elbows?!", Tony frowned.

They went closer to the crime scene.

"Um… Maura?", Jane asked.

"Yeah?", Maura weakly responded.

"Um… I think you forgot something", Jane said looking at her warily.

"Oh, really? What?", Maura questioned.

"Um… You forgot to breathe", Jane replied.

"Oh, yeah", Maura said and took a deep breath. She shook her head.

"What happened?", Jane asked.

"I have no idea, if you're asking me", Maura said.

"Oh, no, I'm not asking you. I was asking Barry", Jane said sarcastically. Maura chuckled, barely breathing.

"Who are they?", Jane asked, pointing to a group of people. They approached the two of them. They showed their badges.

"We're from NCIS and we're here to take over the investigation", Gibbs said showing his badge, as did everyone except that guy with big cheeks, McGee. He was looking for his.

"Boss, I think I forgot mine in the car", McGee said sheepishly. Gibbs sighed.

"Never mind, McGee", Gibbs muttered.

"Gi- I mean… Who are you, people?", Maura asked, with a stutter. Jane looked at her strangely. Maura glanced at her and then back at Gibbs.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs", Gibbs said. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…"

Tony winked at Maura. She rolled her eyes.

"Special Agent Ellie Bishop and, this is our medical examiner Dr. Mallard", Gibbs continued. Maura looked at him.

"I'm a medical examiner too!", Maura seethed.

"Oh, great Caitlin! I always knew you had it in yourself", Ducky said. He was that older man.

"I'm not Caitlin", Maura stuttered uncomfortably. "You must have mixed me up with someone"

"Oh, yes, sorry. You strongly remind me of an old friend, Caitlin Todd. She was a Special Agent", Ducky said. "But, unfortunately, she was shot by a terrorist. Poor Caitlin. She was a like a grandchild to me"

"I know", Maura replied quickly.

"Part me?", Ducky looked at her strangely.

"I mean… I know that feeling", Maura corrected herself quickly, a bit embarrassed. Jane was still looking at her questionably.

"Okay so, help us with the body, will you?", Gibbs interrupted the awkward silence.

"Yeah, sure", Maura said.

Jane and Maura went to the body.

Secrets were about to be revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda cheesy. Okay, not really. Maybe. Please review and tell us what you think! Feedback and constructive criticism welcome! JUST DON'T FLAME, PLEASE.<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT. **


	2. Double Trouble

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

**AN: Hello! I'm really sorry for the wait, but we were lazy, then we were working really hard on the chapter for you to like it, then we had school, then we were lazy again, then I continued writing, but cutie.m was too lazy, so I finished off the chapter and she corrected it. Next chapters will come here faster, now we are inspired. We will write faster and bring a few new twists. We have some interesting stuff prepared here for you, so add us to your story alert section for new chapters! And, as usual, see you at the end of the page!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take the body to the autopsy" Maura gave the ID to Ducky. "And give the ID to my fellow medical examiner"<p>

"Maura, what's all this about?" Jane whispered through her teeth.

"I'll tell you later" Maura replied, also trough her teeth. Tony was looking at them.

_What are they doing? _He thought.

"I want the truth now!" Jane hissed angrily, not showing any signs of patience anymore.

"Enough!" Maura yelled. "I'll tell you later!"

"Fine!" Jane sighed. "But, be honest"

_What are they doing? It's like they want to do it together, but not right now_, Tony thought. And like Gibbs could read his mind, he slapped him at the back of his head.

"What are you, a mind reader?" Tony hissed, crossing his arms in an angry manner.

"He's like Santa" Ellie teased him. "He knows when you've been naughty"

"Oh, shut up, Probie!" Tony barked grumpily. Ellie smiled, feeling satisfied. She turned around and headed in Gibbs' way.

Tony sighed. He walked back to Gibbs' car, where McGee was waiting.

"Hey, have any idea when we're going back?" Tony questioned as he leaned on the car. McGee sat in the car. He lowered the window.

"Um, well, Ducky just finished talking to the detective and that medical examiner, and Gibbs is still talking with the detective" McGee replied. Tony nodded. He looked behind.

"Does the detective have a name, McGee?" Tony asked rather teasingly. He opened the car door and sat next to him.

"Um… Something like Jane Ricely" McGee said. Tony looked at him.

"Ricely?" Tony repeated.

"Yup" McGee replied shortly.

"Okay, that's enough" Tony said. He was sitting and thinking for a moment and then decided.

"Does that medical examiner remind you of-?"Tony said in a higher pitch than usual.

"Yup" McGee rushed up his response.

Tony and McGee didn't say anything at all for a few minutes.

"So, how's Delilah?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, she's good" McGee said. Tony nodded.

"How's your relationship going?" He asked, trying to keep up the conversation going. McGee shrugged.

"It's pretty good, I guess" He responded, looking at Tony. Tony smiled quickly.

Silence came again.

After a few seconds, Gibbs, Ellie and Ducky came into the car. Gibbs started driving to their hotel. Ducky started telling a boring story.

Again.

"I recall that once we found a girl's arm in her laundry and..."He went on, making all of their stomachs turn upside down.

Gibbs was trying to make Ducky shut up the whole way, making violent turns and almost hitting cars, but Ducky didn't stop. It would've been easier if he threw Ducky out of the car, in front of a bus.

But, no.

He would probably still be talking about a case where a toe was stuck in the girl's butt.

_What the heck was he even talking about?_ Gibbs doesn't even remember that case.

"And then Gibbs said this is about a serial killer" Ducky continued. "And I-"

"NOBODY CARES!" Gibbs yelled. Horrifying silence fell over them, again. Everyone was fidgeting with their fingers nervously, hoping Ducky wouldn't snap. He glanced at Gibbs hurtfully.

"Fine then. You people find me boring, don't you?" He said bitterly. They all groaned.

"No, Ducky!" They yelled in unison. He looked at Gibbs angrily.

"Oh. Have you got anything to say, Jethro?" He watched as Gibbs didn't say anything.

"I thought so" Ducky said with his arms crossed, feeling satisfied. Tony tried to hold in his laughter.

Silence again.

"Awkward" Ellie whispered. McGee smiled.

Gibbs sighed.

_15 minutes later…_

They came into their hotel room. Tony's smile quickly wiped off from his face.

"Gibbs! Could you have found us a worse hotel?" Tony questioned disappointedly as he looked around the room.

The room didn't smell bad, though it had a too fancy smell. It was sending you that small vibe. You could barely move through the room. It had sofas, but they were all so big comparing to the room. The room couldn't handle that much furniture. There was only one bedroom with four beds, assuming someone will sleep on the couch.

Everything was so tight. Tony was disappointed in Gibbs. At least he could've got them something like…

"I can't afford Paris!" Gibbs argued.

"Oh, really?" Tony asked.

"My pockets became empty after that mission" Gibbs said and turned to leave his stuff in the bedroom.

_At the crime scene…_

"So, I think the body can go to the autopsy now" Maura said.

"Okay" Jane said nervously.

"Is that some PMS or anything there?" Maura asked.

"No… Why?" Jane said confusedly.

"Well, you're _a bit _nervous" Maura said the italic part sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" Jane tried to convince. And Maura knew her well already.

"What is it?" Maura asked, with concern in her voice.

"We'll talk in my car, okay?" Jane said.

"Okay…" Maura was confused with Jane's behavior. "Hey! Jack, Tate! Take the body to your truck. Let Tate drive"

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Tate asked.

"Well… Jane offered me a ride" Maura said. "You can go now"

"Why is she offering you a ride?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Apparently, she wants to talk to me in private" Maura was nervous when she needed to talk in codes.

"Oooh!" Tate said.

"It's her boyfriend" Maura whispered.

"Ohhh…" both Jack and Tate said in the same time. "Okay"

"Now, come on, Jane" Maura said and they went to Jane's car.

"I want them together" Tate said.

"Yeah, me too" Jack said.

"How stupid are we?" Tate asked.

"More than usual" Jack said.

_In the car…_

Jane and Maura came into the car. Jane started driving.

"So, what's all the nervousness about?" Maura asked.

"You said you'll talk to me later about… NCIS" Jane said.

"Oh, yeah… About that…" Maura said and then gulped. It was a bad sign. Jane noticed it.

"Oh, no…" she whispered.

"There's something I'm not telling you, Jane" Maura said nervously, fiddling with her hands. "Something deep. I've been hiding this for years"

"Years?" Jane was frightened. She took a turn.

"Yes, years" Maura continued. "I'm not Maura Isles"

Jane had a poker face for a few seconds and then burst out in laughter.

"Nice try, Maura" Jane laughed. "You're not crossing me this time"

Silence hit them.

"Oh… You're serious" The smile disappeared from her face.

"My real name is Caitlin Todd. I'm Catholic" Maura continued. Jane's jaw dropped. She pressed the brake pedal quickly and they stopped by the road.

"WHAT!?" Jane yelled "How could you not tell me this!? What am I, an idiot?"

"I had to use a cover or I could've got killed, along with the rest of my team!" Maura yelled back at her. Silences struck them once again.

"I used to work at NCIS as a Special agent" Maura continued. "I decided it was the best for my team to fake my own death. They would be safe that way. I had to organize it. My boss, Gibbs was chased by a terrorist, Ari Haswari and I knew who his first target to make him suffer was; me"

Jane looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I had to move to Boston, to start a new life… To change my identity… All because of that man. And I suppose he's already dead. I'm sorry for not telling you this"

"Oh, you're sorry…" Jane said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I yelled"

"No need to-"Maura started softly.

"NO!" Jane yelled. "That's enough! You lied to me once! How can I know all of this is the _real _truth? What's behind all of this!? Huh!? Huh!?"

"There's nothing I haven't told you know. Maybe there are a few details about my life that I'll give you later, but not right now" Maura replied.

"Fine" Jane said sharply. "Come on; let's get back to the station. This is just pointless"

Jane came back to the road and soon, they were in the big streets of Boston. They didn't talk at all after that.

The police station was not a funny place with witty replies…

No.

Now, it was just an office with an angry woman inside, another angry, yet hurt woman in the autopsy, and a few happy cops in the office, whose happiness transformed into concern and suspicion after seeing the two of them.

Nobody spoke with them for a long time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a twist... Nah. You knew this was gonna happen. Review if you liked it. Chapter 3 out tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
